


Valentine's special

by marybay



Series: Problems in Love [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big Brothers, Bottom Eren Yeager, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Levi Ackerman, Edgeplay, Erwin and Zeke text, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Food Porn, Gifts, Humor, Incest, Little Brothers, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Zeke Yeager, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybay/pseuds/marybay
Summary: Eren used to celebrate Valentine's day with Levi before he and Sieg got together. They spend the 13th together and the 14th is spent with their significant others and sex. What a way to celebrate Valentine's day.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Erwin Smith & Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Problems in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's special

Eren and Sieg were tangled up in their sheets, feet and arms sticking out wherever possible and they both looked like they just got shit faced. Which, Eren did, completely. And Sieg was left to clean his mess.

_Long story short, Levi decided to bring drinks yesterday and it went down. Since they used to spend Valentines together with Eren, Levi still kept in mind that he wants to celebrate with him too._

_So he came over on the 13th and Sieg with Erwin hung out at Erwin and Levi's place._

_Once the two blondes got bored of Erwin's work talk, they decided to make sure their dark-haired lovers are fine. Erwin called Levi (Eren is hopeless at picking up his phone), but it seemed Levi wasn't paying attention to his phone. It's not like Erwin to get worried about Levi, but when alcohol is involved, things can happen._

_So Sieg found himself in Erwin's car, cigarette in hand and even actually considering to smoke it. He asked Eren to quit, yet here he was, just because of some nervousness. He threw the cancer stick back into the pack and put it into his pocket._

_,,What a good man." Erwin praised and Sieg didn't know if he should slap him or thank him. So he didn't do either._

_In minutes, they were at Sieg and Eren's apartment, opening the door and rushing inside. To find the house dark and silent. Yeah, that was no good. Sieg turned the living room light on, just to find his lover and Erwin's lover cuddling on the sofa, clinging onto each other and crying._

_,,Levi, I love you so much! You're my best friend." Eren cried into the shorter man's chest and Levi cried too._

_,,I love you too, you brat! You're my best friend toooo." Leave it to Levi to make a drunk, half-assed confession while sounding angry._

_Was Erwin recording? Yes._

_Was he going to send it to Sieg later? Also yes._

_It was clear that they were both out of it. Especially Levi with his high alcohol tolerance. Hell, the drunk idiots didn't even realize that the lights are on._

_,,Should I grab Eren and you take Levi, or do we leave them?" Sieg wondered, but Erwin shrugged, letting Sieg decide._

_,,That sofa is no good to sleep on for hours. Might as well take them away from it." Sieg decided and Erwin nodded._

_,,Yeah, you made us sleep on it far too many times. My back sounds like a 60 year old man's when I crack it because of that thing."_

_,,No, Erwin." Sieg said. ,,You're just getting old."_

_,,Maybe." Erwin hummed. ,,But so are you."_

_Sieg scooped Eren up into his arms and Erwin followed, holding Levi who wasn't as calm about his best friend being taken from him._

_,,Alright you two, Eren, Levi's going home." Eren lazily opened his eyes (finally) and glanced at Erwin who was currently fighting with Levi because "you took my best friend from me, you piece of shit!"_

_,,It's the eyebrows man!" Eren pointed at Erwin, well, he was pointing at their TV but the thought was appreciated. Eren giggled and glanced at Sieg._

_Erwin would definitely come up with something to make Eren pay for that remark, but for now, the safety of Levi was top priority. And getting him home was a close second._

_Once the two left and Erwin texted him that they're safe at home after they arrived, Sieg shut down his phone and lied down next to Eren, who was looking at him with his eyes as big as the moon. Oh, what the boy does to him._

Back to the present, Eren was the first to wake up, immediately rushing towards the bathroom and heaving up everything left inside of him. He hoped he didn't wake Sieg up. He brushed his teeth and took off his shirt, only to find Sieg leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed over his naked chest.

,,Good morning." Eren's voice was.. Gone. Literally gone. They did have a karaoke session and then.... He doesn't know what happened then.

Sieg only smiled and came up to the younger.

,,Good morning, love." Sieg whispered into Eren's ear and wrapped the boy in his arms. Eren's arms sneaked their way along Sieg's hairy chest, to his broad shoulders and Eren squeezed, knowing that the blonde can only take so much.

,,Seducing me first thing in the morning?" Sieg hummed against Eren's hair and pecked it lightly. He leaned closer to Eren's ear and with his deep, morning voice, he whispered. ,,What a naughty little brother I have." 

Sieg gripped Eren's ass and leaned onto their sink, letting his leg slip between Eren's. Sieg's hands moved to Eren's lower back and he pushed his little brother against himself, earning a moan from the boy when his cock rubbed against Sieg's muscular thigh. 

The moan from Eren sounded weak and Sieg decided that Eren needs to get over his hangover and regain his voice, before his makes him scream. Petting Eren's ass, earning a small huff of breath coming out of the boy's mouth, he pushed Eren off and turned around to wash his teeth.

Eren whimpered and pushed himself against Sieg, rubbing his pitifully hard cock against the older's underwear. If Sieg said that Eren's desperation didn't turn him on, he'd be lying.

,,Are you going to make yourself come on your big brother's underwear, Eren?" Sieg asked, completely unfazed and Eren whimpered, even more turned on.

Sieg sighed when Eren started rutting his hips even more frantically and right before Eren's moans got even louder than they were beginning to be, Sieg turned around.

,,I— I was about to—" Eren whimpered pathetically, his cock straining against his underwear. It looked extremely uncomfortable and painful, yet Sieg felt no pity.

,,Hm?" Sieg widened his eyes and rose his eyebrows, as though he didn't understand. ,,About to _what_?" 

,,I—" Eren whimpered again, arms tugging onto the bottom sides of his underwear, as if he wanted to take it off, but Sieg knew he just wanted some friction. 

,,Use your voice, Eren." Sieg whispered against Eren's ear. ,,Tell big brother what almost happened." Sieg was loosing his self-control more and more, each second that passed.

,,I—" Eren cried out when Sieg pushed him against the shower door. It was glass too, what if it broke? Sieg didn't seem to be bothered by that. 

,,You?" 

,,I— I almost came." Eren whispered, his throat burning. 

,,You _poor_ thing..." Sieg hummed, his hand under Eren's jaw, thumb stroking his cheek. 

,,I— I want—" Eren groaned as Sieg's fingers brushed against his neck. 

,,What do you want, Eren?" Sieg's hand was on the side of Eren's neck, if only he moved his thumb a little he would choke him. ,,Tell your big brother what you want, baby. Otherwise he won't be able to give it to you."

,,I— I want to cum, big brother." Eren bit his lip and Sieg smirked. Eren's heart skipped a beat, before it started beating as fast as it could.

,,So you want to cum, huh?" Sieg's hand was palming him through his underwear, a finger was brushing right against Eren's tip and the hand was moving so fast, oh so fucking fast.

,,Answer me, Eren." Sieg groaned at the sight of Eren's flushed face, his eyes barely open, while his mouth was barely closed. 

,,Y— Yes, ah! I want to, hah, I want to cum, big brother—" Sieg's hand sped up and Eren's hips grew even more frantic.

,,Fuck, Sieg!" Eren cried out as Sieg moved Eren's underwear down and started rubbing his whole cock, up and down, up and down.

All of the blood from his body left and went straight to his cock. God, Eren was going to come. He was going to come from his big brother's touch. From the fingers wrapped around his length.

,,I'm— I'm gonna—" Eren moaned, his hips practically restless.

,,Cummin—" The hand was taken off from his cock and Eren's eyes grew wet in seconds. Tears fell down his cheeks, desperate tears of agony and strain.

,,You don't get to come Eren, not unless I tell you to." Sieg orders and Eren doesn't want to moan, but he does. Sieg's hand comes around Eren's throat and Eren's knees grow weak, his cock still painfully hard as Sieg's finger runs along the length.

,,Take a shower, love." Sieg says as if he didn't just get Eren to the edge and left him there. ,,I'm going to make breakfast." As Sieg starts to walk out, he puts his hand against the doorway and turns his head to look at Eren.

,,Don't you dare masturbate, little brother." Eren hates Sieg. With all of his being. ,,I'll know if you did." And Eren knew he'd know. 

Fuck, this was unfair.

As Eren stands under the water, his hand moves over his stomach and it sends him to paradise and back... And he knows he shouldn't touch himself, but if he doesn't come, it's fine, isn't it? 

And so Eren starts to lazily stroke himself, his long tan fingers curl against his hard cock and he bites his lip, to prevent himself from moaning. He can't let Sieg hear him, he simply can't.

His hand starts moving faster, his hips meeting his hand and he can't help but let out a strangled moan, hoping the shower is loud enough for Sieg to not hear.

He has to stop soon, or he might come. He might cum right here, where he was pressed against the wall as Sieg used to fuck into his tiny body. 

_The way Sieg would tug at his hair right before he filled Eren with his hot, sticky come..._ Eren's nearing his climax again, his eyes are wet, his body's on fire and he should stop, but he can't, he can't and he doesn't want to, he isn't going to stop and he's going to—

,,Enjoying yourself?" A deep voice comes from where the door is and Eren whimpers, immediately letting go of his cock.

,,I— I'm sorry, big brother." Eren whimpers. ,,I'm so sorry." 

,,Oh, you poor little thing." Sieg says, pitying his little brother. He walks closer to the shower and leans on it's door.

,,Continue, my little one. Go on." Sieg encourages. ,,Cum for me, love." 

,,N—No." Eren's hands are trembling, in fact, his whole body is and the mindset that Eren is in, is far from fully sane nor lucid. He's also trying to restrain himself, Sieg knows.

,,Oh?" Sieg smiled, amused. ,,You don't want to come anymore?" Eren simply shakes his head and Sieg hums, looking at the twitching and begging cock in front of him.

,,What do you want then, Eren?" Sieg asks, ready to step in with Eren.

,,Fill me up, big brother." Eren orders him and who is Sieg to disobey those begging eyes? There's lube on the sink and Sieg coats his fingers with it, pushing one slowly in, waiting for Eren to adjust to it.

Soon, there's two fingers pumping in and out of Eren, the boy is mewling and begging Sieg to fuck him already. 

Sieg decided to give in when all of his restraint is thrown out of the window, when Eren moans _"Großer Bruder"_ (big brother). 

Hours later, they're still going at it in Eren's bedroom. Eren's stomach is full of Sieg's seed as the man slams into him continuously. Eren's throat burns from moaning Sieg's name and his neck is covered in bruises, yet Sieg continues to mark him all over. 

The sweat from Sieg's body all falls onto Eren, who's a sweaty mess himself. Eren's hands are curled into the sheets, his toes are curled too and he's gasping for air with each thrust Sieg does. 

He can't focus on anything but the muscular man in front of him, his cock slamming in and out of Eren's twitching hole, the strong arms gripping his hips, the teeth biting around his nipples... He's going to come again, he knows he is and he can't even hold it when Sieg starts snapping his hips in an inhuman speed.

,,Cumming, ah, Sieg, big brother, fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ , I'm cumming!" Eren's words leave through his gritted teeth as Sieg's cock is pushed by Eren's orgasm to let out another load of cum, right inside of the tiny body.

They're both spent, panting, flushed. 

Sieg's eyes are dark, yet loving and his lips are bruised from how much Eren's bit at them. The man's neck is a map of colours, blue, purple, red and so are his shoulders. His back is bleeding and itching, but it feels wonderful. Eren's nails did wonders to him.

Eren's collarbones are purple, his neck is blue and yellow, so are his ribs and breasts. His nipples are swollen and perked up. His thighs are weak, having been on Sieg's shoulders for an hour before they gave out for the first time. Eren's cock is beat up, overstimulated and probably done for the next twelve years.

,,I'll bring you breakfast." Sieg mumbles as he places a kiss on top of Eren's head and heads out of the room, noticing it's already 2 pm. 

For a little while, he pities his neighbours, but in the end, he doesn't really care. He sends a thank you to Erwin, who was kind enough to bring food to their house while the two fucked like dogs. 

He's sure that he's going to get a text to bring dinner from him anyway, so it doesn't matter. He heats the meal up and brings it to Eren's room. Eren, however sends him to his own room. He even claims he just feels dirty to eat in the sex smelling room and that he'll just walk over to Sieg's.

_Yeah, with those legs he won't._

Sieg comes back from his room to Eren's and notices Eren sitting down, probably contemplating his life. He picks Eren up, cum leaking all over him, but he'll just run a bath for Eren and himself later, it doesn't matter. 

Placing Eren onto his bed and taking one plate, he places it next to Eren, who reaches out for the silverware, but Sieg holds it out of his reach. Eren smiles at the older man and lets himself be pampered. He did just have sex for more than seven hours, he deserves it.

,,Erwin brought it?" Eren asks and Sieg nods, feeding another spoon of the food to Eren. They both knew the moment Sieg walked out, that no breakfast was going to be made. 

,,Make sure to thank him." Eren says after he swallows and Sieg smirks.

,,Already did." Eren rolls his eyes at how smug Sieg is, but he loves it really.

Sieg is now eating his own portion, occasionally sharing a bit with Eren who seems way more tired than Sieg. No wonder. Eren's rubbing soft circles onto Sieg's stomach, his head also lying on it, because Sieg is halfway sitting up to not choke. 

The only thing separating Eren from milking Sieg's cock even more is the thin underwear the blonde decided to wear and Eren can't say he doesn't want to make it go away. He just doesn't have the energy to.

,,Do you want to rest?" Sieg asks carefully and Eren nods. The blonde places the plate nearby on a bed table, which would piss Eren off in any other situation, ("it's not sanitary and attracts ants and rats") but right now, it doesn't. 

Eren lets Sieg reposition himself and finds himself wrapped under a muscular, warm body, arms under his shoulders and lower back and a head next to his neck. Sieg is basically being a human blanket and Eren isn't complaining.

The feeling of being so small, compared to his man.. He feels like nothing could hurt him while Sieg stays with him. He feels protected and safe. Eren adores the feeling of his brother's love and he never wants to loose it. 

Sieg gets cold in a few minutes after cuddling Eren, so he pulls the hand under Eren's shoulders out and reaches for the blue comforter. Once they're both covered and Sieg is becoming warm again, the brunette's head actually sinks into the soft pillows and he starts rubbing Sieg's fluffy hair. 

Moments later, there are snores coming from the bearded man, lulling Eren to his own sleep.

When Sieg wakes up, he finds his legs tangled in Eren's. He reaches for his phone and sees that it's 6:02 pm and that he has a message from Erwin that says "bring dinner, thanks". Sieg chuckles softly, noticing the boy under him still asleep.

After he untangles himself out of Eren's grasp, he presses a soft kiss against his forehead and heads to shower. Then he gets dressed and heads with his black Range Rover to a nearby convenience store to buy the dinners. For the couple that's probably having a sex marathon in the moment and for himself and Eren of course.

Sieg takes a spare key Erwin gave him in exchange for a spare key to their apartment and he comes in, already hearing moans and gasps. He swears he hears the word "Daddy" from Levi, but he isn't going to dwell on it. He places the food into the microwave, hoping it'll save them the warm and leaves a note saying that it's in there. 

He's seen Erwin fucked out of his mind, that man doesn't think properly in that state. And he bets that Levi would want to be pampered just like Eren, so it's Erwin going to get the food.

He leaves and heads to their house. The car ride is quick and Sieg parks his car. He finds Eren in the kitchen munching on an apple, with a horrified expression on his face.

,,What's wrong, love?" Sieg asks concerned, but Eren just turns the volume up.

,,I love you too, you brat! You're my best friend toooo." Sieg can't help himself but laugh wholeheartedly.

,,Just wait for the video that I have." Sieg smiled devilishly and sat the pasta in front of Eren. Eren's face looses all colour and Sieg honestly enjoys the expressions Eren makes.

,,Eat up." Sieg says, holding out the silverware to Eren, who takes it and they begin to eat in peaceful silence. Of course, Sieg being as chatty as he is, breaks it.

,,How do you feel?" Sieg asks and Eren smiles softly at him. He chews and swallows, before answering.

,,Like I just had the _best_ sex of my life." Eren says honestly and Sieg's cheeks rise in a grin.

,,Happy to please, love."

,,But my legs are.. Well. They're recovering. I don't know how I'm supposed to walk around tomorrow." Eren admits honestly and Sieg honestly feels bad.

,,Oh, I'm sorry love. Stay home tomorrow, I'll ask for a day off too." Sieg offers but Eren shakes his head. As much as he wants to, he can't afford that. 

,,I'll be fine, Sieg. Don't worry about me, yeah?" Eren grins confidently. 

Sieg is about to reply when his phone vibrates and he sees a message from Erwin, saying thank you. Again. They finished already? Damn. Guess not everybody has a stamina of a fucking horse — Eren's words, not Sieg's. 

,,Is that Erwin?" Sieg nods. ,,Huh? Already?" Sieg is starting to become convinced he and Eren share a single braincell, or Eren has telepathic powers. There's no way they're constantly thinking the same.

,,Doesn't matter. I have a gift for you, Eren." Sieg says, smiling. 

,,I have one for you too!" Eren says, rather excited and Sieg smiles at his boy. Oh boy, does he love everything about him. 

After they eat, Eren talks about his assignments due next Sunday, a camera he found and wants (Sieg of course made a mental note of that) and Sieg washes the dishes, answering briefly but listening. 

After that, Eren stands up and watches the city from their window. Sieg comes up behind him and holds him close to himself. Sieg's beard scratches Eren's cheek and he chuckles a bit, letting a rosy tint overtake his cheeks.

,,I love you, Sieg." Eren offers and Sieg smiles.

,,Yeah, I love you too, Eren." Sieg kisses the brunette's cheek and they head to their respective rooms, going to get the gifts they have for each other.

Once they're sat in the living room, Sieg decided that he's to give his gift to Eren first.

,,Oh my, Sieg, you shouldn't have." Picking up a black pocket watch that Eren's wanted for months now, he checks the chain it is attached to and smiles at his boyfriend.

,,My gift isn't as good as yours." Sieg laughs at that.

,,Eren, I don't care what you got me. As long as it's from you, I'll love and cherish it." Sieg says, pulling a monkey plush from the black bag.

Sieg's eyebrow twitches and he looks at Eren, blinks twice, then back on the thing and then back at Eren.

,,Remember how Falco calls you the monkey man?" Eren isn't even pretending to not be humoured by this. He has to be kidding, has to be.

,,Well, I drew you as a monkey and got a plushie made out of it!" Eren's grin is wide and Sieg doesn't know if he wants to punch him or kiss him. Probably both.

,,I hate you." Sieg laughs, putting the plush on the sofa, next to Erwin's pillow and Levi's cat plush. 

,,On the other hand, I also got you this." Eren hands out a black box. Sieg feels bad that he's only got Eren one gift, but he knows the watch is more than enough for Eren.

Sieg opens the box and finds a silver chain bracelet. It's not special, no carvings and no special meaning. That's how Sieg likes his things. It's from Eren and that's good and more than enough. 

Eren puts the bracelet on Sieg's hand, delicate fingers rubbing the sensitive skin and Sieg locks their fingers after letting Eren rub his hand some more.

,,Both of those gifts are wonderful, Eren. I can't believe you drew that for me, love. I really appreciate it." Sieg says sincerely, rubbing Eren's knuckles with his thumbs.

,,Thank you for the watch, I'll always have it on me." Eren promises and Sieg smiles at him, holds up his hand and kisses his fingers.

,,Can you show me the video?" Eren asks suddenly and Sieg nods, handing Eren his phone and watching Eren's eyes widen in horror.

_The video is of him in Sieg's bed, crying._

_,,Big brother, I love you, I love you so much, and I want to be together with you, but— But.. You don't love me like that!" Eren cries harder and Sieg takes his chin into his hands._

_,,Eren we've been dating for 2 years now." The pure shock on Eren's face has Sieg laughing behind his phone and Eren is seriously considering punching Sieg right where it'll hurt._

The video stops and Sieg's laugh doesn't. Eren lunges at his boyfriend and Sieg is thrown back onto the sofa, his eyes widening in shock. They end up wrestling, before they fall down from the sofa, both laughing like idiots.

,,Let's watch a movie, love." Eren says, Sieg's heart skipping at the nickname. He nods, handing Eren the remote and letting him choose.

They fall asleep cuddling in a blanket that Sieg later brings over to them, looking like two sushi rolls. 

_Sushi rolls in love._

* * *

Eren meets Levi for coffee and they head to university together. Both of them are limping, but Levi's limp is more noticeable. 

,,Jesus, Eren when I tell you Erwin has a dick of a God, I'm not lying." Levi complains as he sips his coffee.

,,At least his stamina isn't that good, right?" 

,,Huh?" Levi shoots him a sharp glance. ,,What are you talking about?" 

,,Well, you were already done by seven, weren't you?"

,,What gave you that idea?" Eren's eyebrows furrow. Was Eren an idiot or did this make no sense?

He remembers Levi mentioning that once he eats, he doesn't like to have sex after.

,,You had more sex after you ate?" That did not sound like Levi, at all.

,,Erwin was the only one eating." 

,,Oh, so you had a dirty plate in the room you had sex in? Levi stop joking—"

Levi stops dead in his tracks, looks Eren right into his ocean eyes and says : 

_,,Who said he had a plate?"_

Eren is red for the rest of the day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated 🥰


End file.
